


Unusual Bind

by GunATPsdimple



Category: Girl2K, Girl2k TV, The Gifted (TV 2017), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Falling In Love, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunATPsdimple/pseuds/GunATPsdimple
Summary: I’m in Twitter jail so I decided to write this becuase I was bored and sad. I said “drink some acid” to someone ( my moot as a joke ) and they put me away so quick 🥲🥲🙃 why me? Anyways it’ll be a few parts nothing crazy enjoy haha
Relationships: Bright (SOTUS)/Rome (Senior Secret Love), Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Thawin (Girl2K TV 2021), Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Punn Taweesilp, Punn Taweesilp/Thawin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Boss Thawin

**Author's Note:**

> Thawin x Punn? Oh yes please (personally the best part of Girl2k was Thawin not being as sweet as he seemed loved that. True love being the love he shown for his brother? Can I get an amen!)

Punn was nervous for his first day working at such a successful company like GS inc. The company itself was in charge of some of the most high end audio brands in the world, which was mind blowing to be able to accomplish in its short run. The interview process had been a grueling six months, but felt longer due to the extra work Punn put in to it. Unlike the rest of the candidates he had to worry about keeping himself as well as three others composed. Worst of all if he buckled under pressure, the fourth darkest version of Punn would make an entrance and that would be something he could not come back from. 

After graduating high school he was almost positive his personalities were long gone, but college quickly proved that to be wrong. Punn’s best guess was the lack of high school drama, his ex girlfriend and friendship hangs made him hyper aware of his emotions. Going their separate ways to face the real world freed up his ability to really process his emotions without having them there to keep him in balance. There were no longer any distractions just a bunch of long nights , assignments and late night eating. No matter how much therapy, isolation or pills he took they came out in the most random of times, it was something he had to learn to deal with rather than get rid of. 

By the time college graduation came around he applied to as many good companies as he could that peaked his interests. Never in a million years did he think he’d get hired at GSinc as an executive assistant to the Vice President of the company, he just hoped it went well. Up and out of his humble apartment at six a.m, he was at work seven thirty on the dot receiving a tour around the building along with the other new hires before he’d be officially starting the first day. 

“Now I hope everyone has a good memory so you won’t get lost making your way around the building.” The woman smiled as she gestured to another worker to step before the group. “This will be your head director of this division who will finish showing you to your assignments and this.” She said pointing to Punn with a bright smile. “Is a face you might want to remember well for he is the executive assistant to the Vice President of the company. Everyone this is Mr.Punn Taweesilp.” 

An echo of ooh’s were heard through the group as they nodded most likely storing the name in their minds for later use. Punn smiled softly at the group. “You can just call me Punn, no need for any honorifics or titles.” The woman clapped sending the group off before turning her attention back to Punn. 

“So Punn I hope your ready to work hard for the v.p.” Punn nodded softly following behind her as they maneuvered through cubicles back to the elevator. Once the doors closed her perfect posture relaxed. “Just a heads up his team on his floor are gossip queens.” 

“Good to know.” 

“Oh and don’t stress Thawin is really laid back soft spoken, he’s not an asshole like other boss’s in companies.” 

“Good to know.” 

“He‘s a little peculiar if you ask me.There’s a rumor going around that he isn’t as nice as he seems to be at work. Lucky for you and I, we don’t have to worry about him outside the walls of this building.” The woman let out a high pitched laugh and Punn stared awkwardly. He wondered if she worked on this floor because she seemed to be doing all the gossiping since he’d got here. The elevator dinged causing the woman’s perfect posture to return. 

Stepping out Punn was surprised to see no color at all, the entire floor unlike the rest was all white. The desks, the equipment and the unnecessary staircase at he end of the floor leading further up was even white. If it weren’t for the few workers in colorful clothes and the open windows, he would feel trapped like he was trapped in one of those unsettling confinement rooms at a psychiatric hospital. Blinking he quickened his pace to walk behind her as she introduced him to the workers stationed at the desks. After exchanging names with everyone she turned back to head up the unnecessary staircase leading upstairs, clearly that was where he’d be working. 

“A Las we are here at the place where you’ll become very acquainted with as long as you last.” Lowering her voice she looked around before whispering. “He’s fired his last six executive assistants.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Once again with the gossiping. 

“I’m here for you. Now let’s knock and head in.” Knocking she shook her hair and straightened her blouse upon hearing a voice say enter. Punn plucked the rubber bands on his wrist relaxing the jumble of thoughts running around in his mind,  
showtime. “Sir this is your new executive assistant Punn Taweesilp. Punn meet the Vice President, our boss Thawin.” 

Clearing his throat he eyed the man with his head down expecting someone older. He watched him intently as he placed down his pen and closed the folder placed on the desk before folding his hands.“Good morning sir I’m looking forward to working with you.” 

As Thawin looked up Punn eye brows raised slightly. He was definitely much younger than expected, maybe only a few years older than him at best. It made him ponder how he’d reached such a high position. Smiling his teeth were white, perfectly aligned, but those eyes held something in them Punn recognized. Standing from his seat, Punn wasn’t surprised with how he towered over him, many people did that. His suit was tailored to perfection even his hair all in place as a boss would be. Thawin was very good looking and unusual. “Punn Taweesilp, heard very impressive things about you. I’m looking forward to working with you as well, please just call me Thawin.”

“Will do. You can leave us now, thank you.” The woman made a swift exit whispering a good luck to Punn. Thawin smiled gently down at Punn offering his hand for a shake, Punn firmly shook it releasing it just as quick. “Not a fan of touching?” 

Punn plucked the rubber band on his wrist behind his back scrunching his face in thought. It had been a long time since he’d had someone close to him to even be able to answer that. “Truthfully I’m not sure, just been a while.”

“Since you’ve been touched?” Thawin asked brow raised making Punn tilt his head taken aback, Thawin smacked his head lightly at the reaction. “Wait sorry that came out wrong.”

“It’s okay I know what you meant and I kept to myself during college so yeah.” 

“Loner? Not good at making friends?”

“Loner... in a sense and not much time to make friends with all the hard work.” 

“Ahhh college is rough and with your scores and extra achievements I’m sure it was even worse.”

Punn laughed. “Yes, but I did have one irritating friend who kept me sane in moments.” 

“Girlfriend?” Thawin asked genuinely interested. 

“That ended before college.”

“Sucks.” 

“Mhmm, but close friend or enemy you could say. His name is Wave, but that’s not important.”

“Let me show you to your office space.” Punn turned to the empty desk across from Thawin’s hoping for longevity in his first real position. He was genuinely happy to be here.


	2. Color Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like Thawin & Punn characters story. Both of them have been through things that aren’t all ...rainbows ? Lol so I’m truly Going to keep their dynamics on that side before being all sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl2k (no spoilers here) I did watch for Off&Fiat,but ended up simping for Aom. Now that aside I wish they would’ve just removed the whole romance part out.. kinda took away from the series for me this is just my opinion. The last episode was the best and I just felt so much more amazing things could’ve happened throughout.

Meetings, conference calls, waking up early, bogus people, that was just a few points on the list of things Thawin hated about his profession. The “Vice President of GS inc” left a bitter taste in his mouth anytime he’d be addressed as such. Being in his position without the one person who sacrificed and supported him through it all ate him up inside. No matter how he successful he’d become as VP, he had to keep up the facade successfully put in place over the year of his rise to the top.   
Having someone by his side he could trust and count on was what he longed for more than anything it’s the sole reason he ran through assistants.

The first day had been anticlimactic for Punn despite his expectations of what his particular job would entail. Tasks for him seemed like one for an intern rather than an executive assistant. Thawin sat hunched over his desk flipping through folders, scribbling down a few signatures and whatever little notes before even asking him to do anything significant. The that day was almost done so he felt confused with the sudden request. “You want me to call all ten companies to confirm the number of sales?” 

Punn eyes flickered to clock reading three thirty p.m, the day ended at four so it didn’t make sense. Thawin closed his folder to lean back in his chair. “Do you have an issue with that Punn? As my executive assistant I hope your aware you work day doesn’t end until mine does or I tell you it is.” 

There was a slight condescending tone to his statement which Punn quickly picked up on. He was giving him a challenging look, like the task was an ultimatum that would determine how worthy he was of the position. Punn had to inwardly roll his eyes at that. A damn “executive” assistant was just a fancy way of saying an assistant with a degree. Forcing a small smile he stood up to take the list. “It’ll be done.” 

Thawin nodded in approval eyes locked on the clock while Punn got to work. “I’m sure it will.” He replied voice laced with sarcasm. 

Thawin watched as the new guy got to work unbothered by his attempt to make him flustered. Every single one of his past assistants had been all talk, but when it came to work they couldn’t take the pressure. Between the past assistants there had been multiple errors, slip ups and pleas for seconds chances. Thawin did not do second chances for anyone. Business was business especially in a professional setting like this one. He was sure Punn would be another failure in due time. 

Without breaking a sweat Punn easily conquered the list reviewing and double checking it twice. Clearing his throat he gained Thawin’s attention basking in the shock displayed on it at him finishing ten minutes left to spare, obviously the smug asshole didn’t expect that. “All done sir, numbers updated in order in sales from highest to lowest and I added the decline or increase in sales as well, just in case you’d like to compare numbers.” 

Reviewing the data he nodded in disbelief as it matched up with the data he’d collected earlier. Punn might just be a little more equipped just yet. “You might be around for a while.” Thawin smiled up at Punn deciding to call it a day.  
“You can head on home.”

“Only if your day is done as well Thawin.” 

“No sir?”

“You told me to call you Thawin.” Thawin chuckled standing up to put away the documents. 

“I did. Come on I’ll walk you out my day is done also.”

“There’s no need.” 

Thawin opened the door for Punn clicking out the light off as he walked out,closing the door behind them. Walking in silence Punn felt weirded out by the sudden change in his attitude. He wondered if he really a laid back boss like the gossip queen had said.“You are surprisingly quiet for someone working on their first day.” 

“I just don’t have much to say.” 

“No questions? You can ask me anything if you want. It’ll stay between us.”

“Why is the entire floor white? You have something against color?” 

Thawin snorted turning to face the new guy. He was truly odd. “That’s your question?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“It the color that represents how I want to feel. Hopeful, wanting clarity, having an open mind and self reflection. A lot of things aren’t as they seem when it comes to someone like me. As Vice President people look up to me, want to be in my position, but they don’t really know what it takes to actually be here.” The elevator dinged signally their arrival to the lobby, exiting the elevator Thawin watched Punn awaiting a reaction from him. Punn was trying to understand why a color significantly representing purity and innocence would be something he wanted to feel. What exactly had happened to him through his life for him to be so successful yet vaguely content. “Don’t think too much of what I said, I tend to ramble.” 

Punn stopped walking to look at Thawin. “That wasn’t rambling, you were being honest.” 

“I was..your observant.” 

“Didn’t have to observe that much, I just listened. Like the task you gave me upstairs, it was a test.” Thawin raised an eyebrow observing Punn as he spoke, he had more depth than he assumed. “I’m more than capable of handling this position, but you want someone trusting to work beside you.”

“Are you that person?”

Punn shrugged turning away. “We’ll just have to wait and see. Oh and white doesnt suit you.”

“What color does?” 

“Something about you reminds me of myself. The color black that’s what it should be you aren’t the only person hiding behind something. Goodnight Thawin, get home safe. See you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight Punn.” Going on their separate ways Thawin couldn’t help but wonder more about who Punn was, he was different from any person he encountered. More importantly what was he hiding?

Punn’s Apartment 

Punn kicked off his shoes feeling the excitement or lack thereof from the day kick in. Stretching and yawning he scratched his lower back feeling his tummy rumble. “Tsk tsk tsk You didn’t eat at all today did you?”

Punn picked up a book lying on the counter tossing it at the figure on his couch. “What did I tell you about this ?!”

“Ouch! Is that how you treat your friend?!”

“Wave we are still on the borderline of enemies, stop breaking in to my place!” 

Wave pouted standing up to grab a bag from out the microwave. “And yet this borderline enemy has brought you food. Well I’ll just take it and go.” Punn’s stomach rumbled even louder causing Wave to grin cheekily. 

“Give me the damn food.”

Wave happily handed the bag over sitting across from him at the dining table after grabbing plates and utensils for them to eat. Somehow Wave and Punn found themselves going to neighboring colleges crossing paths at multiple places,then bumped into to one another to learn they were living in the same apartment complex. Since then Wave made it his mission to stick with Punn whenever he could, which eventually led to them growing closer despite Punn never admitting such, Wave was still extremely obnoxious. “I’m letting you sit here and eat so just enjoy it.” 

“How was your first day of work? Did someone piss you off and you went all alter Punn on em?!” Wave asked with a bit too much excitement behind it. 

“This is why I don’t call you my friend.” 

“I’m just asking! You’ve slipped sometimes without even knowing it, you should be happy I’m around to look out for you.” 

“That was due to the stress of college and I’m out of college.” Punn replied after swallowing the mouthful of food washing it down with some water. “The job is really basic work so no worries.”

“And your co workers ? The higher ups? Are you feeling any bad feelings towards any of them?” 

“Do you want me to bring out my different personalities or are you being serious right now?”

Wave sighed looking up in thought. “I personally liked the asshole Punn, he’s funny.”

Punn stood up grabbing both of their plates while Wave exclaimed in objection reaching for his food. “Nope you have to go I’m tired and need sleep or I’ll really slip.” 

“Fineeeee.” Wave groaned out heading to the door to grab his shoes. “No worries?” 

“Wave I’m fine, works actually not bad, I’ll call you if I get overwhelmed.” Wave nodded smiling at Punn. “What?”

“I’m so proud of you.” 

Punn rolled his eyes going to the door. “Get out Wave!” Slamming it shut he stalked off to the bathroom to shower before going to lay down hoping he’d quickly fall asleep. Wave really knew how to work his nerves, but it felt nice knowing someone cared about you. Wave was someone in his corner he could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wave and Punn are two who are my favessss💕 excuse errors didn’t proofread

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like ? Excuse errors I didn’t want to proofread . I’m on my diet again so funnnn


End file.
